ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SSJ4 Bardock
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome SSJ4 Bardock to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! You press the signature button to sign you name. If you want to make a custom one go here. 20:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) YOU USED MY PICTURE! 20:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC)TheDragonGolen FOR VEGEROCK OR WHAT EVER! Yeah you can borrow the pic, Thanks for asking. TheDragonGolen 20:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Of course man we're cool, Plu I was just joking around about Bargeta. I did make it but you didn't know so I don't care TheDragonGolen 21:01, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it's fine. Supremegogeta 21:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure go ahead. 21:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I fixed your sig. If you need any changes just let me know because I pretty much made it by what you had on the page. 21:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You either half to enter it manually e.x. or copy the sig and go to my preferances and change your sig by pasting what you copied in there. Also don't forget to save. 21:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Come onto chat, i think it will be much easier to continue our conversation there. 21:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Well go onto User:SSJ4 Bardock/sig2 and edit it, go to source and highlight the content. After that right click on the mouse or mouse pad and select to copy option.After doing that go to this page http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences and go to the signature section. Put a check in the custom sig box and Go to the part above were you can type the sig, Right click their and select the past option. 21:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I would like it if you do not edit my pages because it is spelled finnaly, not finaly Gotta know people, It cost me 120 dollars though for the newest version King of Crossovers 03:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hey to make a userbox appear just type 18:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem, let me know if theres anything else I can help with. 18:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I can't outline letters in a sig, but if you mean a background I'll do that. December 15 Is this what you wanted? . No, we're not really friends, it's not that I have a problem with you, it's just that I've never really talked to you. December 15 I went to your second sig page and it's there. It's on sig2. December 15 User:SSJ4 Bardock/sig2. You use it by doing December 15 Hey, you should check out my blog on the DB Wiki. It was all about you ;) 23:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll make you a banner. What are your favorite colors? December 20 Here it is. Hope you like it. December 20 I moved things around so that they would work. 20:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) No No it's fine people can just ignore them and the ADmins can delate the comment then block the anon. Supremegogeta 20:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Well I commented on some pages. Just for complimenting or giving feedback. So we're friends now? Ok. Nah, what I would do is make Template: Spirit Bomb Fan, Template: Gogeta is better than Vegito, Template: Vegito is better than Gogeta. xD there is already a Spirit Bomb Fan template. The 2 red links will take you to the pages that you should make templates that correspond to their titles. 22:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) King Cogeta page There was bit of jibberish from the link to your photo on there so I took it off and left the image intact. Supersaiyan09 23:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey SSj4!!! Your awesome! and sure we can be freinds. 16:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC) LOL. Digimon. Awesome. Hiandromon. Ftw. great. lol. Your "favorite pic" is a digimon. so i just thought u were a fan. : 雨どい 孫悟空 Goten Goku 01:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Goruto 15:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC)Goruto hey nice avatar can you get a pic for ss 36 and look it up on google images it is a blue body red hair an blue shirt with green pants